Ric Sarabia
Janette Sarabia |yearsactive = 1983-present }}Ric Sarabia is an American actor. Biography Little is known about Sarabia's past, including the names of his parents, when he was born, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he was born in San Francisco, California and that he graduated from York University with an Honors BFA in Performance Acting. Sarabia got his first on-screen role in 1983, when he was portrayed multiple characters in the short comedic film As You Like It. Since then, Sarabia has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Brooklyn Nine-Nine, American Horror Story, Supergirl, The Mick, Do You Want to See a Dead Body?, Runaways, Bloodshot, Jean-Claude Van Johnson, Pirate's Code: The Adventures of Mickey Matson, Ghost Phone: Phone Calls From The Dead, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Ray Donovan, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Sarabia portrayed Lenny Borman, the head organizer of a migrant rodeo, in the Season Thirteen episode "The Capilano's". Filmography *The Outpost - 3 episodes (2018) - Unknown Character *Criminal Minds - "The Capilano's" (2018) TV episode - Lenny Borman *Search (2018) - Randy Cartoff *Runaways - 6 episodes (2017) - Calvin *Jean-Claude Van Johnson (2017) - Weathered Man *Do You Want to See a Dead Body? (2017) - Ice Cream Man *The Mick (2017) - Kev *Ray Donovan (2017) - Leather Daddy *The Endless (2017) - Early 1900s Man *Live by Night (2016) - J.T. *This Is Us (2016) - Pilgrim Rick *American Horror Story (2016) - Crazed Man *Rush Hour - 2 episodes (2016) - Pavlo Kulyka *Supergirl (2016) - Alien Soldier *Conan (2015) - Donald Trump Lookalike/Thug in Alley/Ed Hardy Douchebag (uncredited) *Little Boy (2015) - Mike the Gambler *Pirate's Code: The Adventures of Mickey Matson (2015) - Martin Sekulichick *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2015) - Wendell Levi *Bound to Vengeance (2015) - Skinny Man *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2013) - Little Santa *Blood Shot (2013) - Survivor *Workaholics (2013) - Meth Head Dude *Raising Hope (2013) - Harper *Glee - 2 episodes (2012) - Mr. Clippenger *Eagleheart (2012) - Terry Lord *Hollywoo (2011) - Veilleur de nuit Majestic Hotel *Kickin' It (2011) - Clown #2 *Ghost Phone: Phone Calls from the Dead (2011) - Bernard Kaplan *Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked (2011) - Nigel *Medium (2009) - John David Boatner *Eleventh Hour (2009) - Junk Man *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) - Fight Doctor *Monk (2008) - Willie *Changeling (2008) - Man at Diner *Fix (2008) - Ivan *The Loop (2006) - Scalper *Scrubs (2006) - S&M Guy *Black Dawn (2005) - Desk Clerk *Witches of the Caribbean (2005) - Magistrate Harriman *Pit Fighter (2005) - Doctor Vincent (credited as Rick Sarabia) *The Young and the Restless - 2 episodes (2004) - Joe *Short Fuse: A Collection of Explosive Shorts (2004) - Harris *Dinocroc (2004) - Carl *The Shield (2003) - Radiohead *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) - Alien #2 *Inside (2002) - Harris *ER (2002) - Drunk *Gideon's Crossing (2001) - Homeless Man *To Protect and Serve (2001) - Sleazy Male in Closet *One Night at McCool's (2001) - Uniformed Cop at Bar *The X-Files (2001) - Prison Trustee *Just Visiting (2001) - Priest *Downward Angel (2001) - The Mark *Love Her Madly (2000) - Slim *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2000) - Creature #1 *Angel (1999) - Vendor *Good vs Evil (1999) - Enus *Port Charles (1999) - Rickey the Craps Dealer *Error in Judgment (1999) - Julian *L.A. Heat - 2 episodes (1997-1999) - Perp/Twitch *Akbar's Adventure Tours (1998) - Wharton's Boy *Postal Worker (1998) - Surly Convict *The Weird Al Show (1997) - Bearded Man *Timecop (1997) - Ferrett *8 Heads in a Duffel Bag (1997) - Head of Benito *Body Language (1995) - Red Neck# 1 *Anything But Love (1991) - Unknown Character *WIOU (1990) - Punky *White Room (1990) - Deranged Man *Where the Heart Is (1990) - Unemployment Clerk *Sorry, Wrong Number (1989) - Cabbie *Renegades (1989) - Marino's Gang Member *War of the Worlds - 6 episodes (1988-1989) - Advocate #2 *Thunderground (1989) - Moondog *Martha, Ruth & Edie (1988) - Prisoner *T and T (1988) - Red *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1988) - Manuel Sanchez *Smokescreen (1988) - The Drifter (uncredited) *Short Circuit 2 (1988) - Toy Robot Builder *Friday's Curse - 3 episodes (1987-1988) - Raoul/Penitite Man #2/Tony *Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future (1987) - Rivvik *Night Heat - 2 episodes (1987) - Unknown Character *Adderly (1987) - Zabala *The Campbells (1986) - Jack *Charlie Grant's War (1984) - Doomed Jew (uncredited) *As You Like It (1983) - Duke Fredrick's Mum/Forest Lord/William's Understudy External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors